No todo es color de rosa
by komori Yui
Summary: mientras sostenga tu mano podre seguir adelante, quizás no debió pasar así pero si así puedo estar contigo lo volvería a pasar
1. Chapter 1

Cap 1 primer conflicto 'inocencia'

Este fic lo dedico a mi nee karuta, jejeje espero te guste ne y gracias por el apoyo

Pareja

Ema x Louis

Si todo hubiese ocurrido de otra manera quizás, solo quizás, podría ser feliz con la persona que amo ,

-chii! Despierta , Chii!- abrí los ojos perezosamente vi a juli a mi lado

-Buenos días julie- sonrió mientras me incorporo en mi cama, estirando mis brazos,

-chii! Tienes que tener cuidado en esta cueva de lobos,- me dijo mientras su colita se movía de un lado a otro, lo alce sonriéndole

-tranquilo juli-lo abrace pegándolo a mi cuerpo

-ellos son mis hermanos- sonrió, al fin tenía una familia mi preciada familia, aunque todos son muy diversos pero al fin y al cabo es mejor así

-chi-chan-llamaron a la puerta- ¿Quién?- pregunte parándome de mi muy cómoda cama , abro la puerta viendo a Louis-nii

-buenos días Louis-nii- le sonreí, mientras veía como entraba con un secador de pelo y un rizador también, entro sonriendo

-supuse que te acabas de despertar , no te molestara si te peino- me pregunto sonriendo le devolví la sonrisa pues era el quien siempre me peinaba , asentí , me senté al frente de mi cómoda mientras Louis-nii me peinaba

-chi-chan será que te puedo cortar el cabello, -me pregunto dubitativo , el peine se lo llevo al labio y lo mordió levemente, sonreí y asentí tranquilamente, sentí sus manos finas manejar mi cabello con el máximo , sentí el frio de las tijeras por mi nuca, sentí el cabello caer ,

-mmmm- se cruzo de brazos Louis-nii ya estas lista de seguro a los demás le gustara, sonrió ampliamente, me mire al espejo veía mi cabello un poco mas corto , unas trenzas venían de lado ocultándose en un pequeño moño , cayendo con unos pequeños risos,-ahora te maquillare- con una pequeña esponjita me puso la base, y luego el polvo, agarro el rímel por mis pestañas para hacerlas mas grandes levemente me hecho algo de sombra, y finalmente un lápiz labial rosa , su alegría era incomparable, supongo que amaba hacer eso , después de todo es estilista

-ya estas listas- dijo mientras me miraba al espejo , mis ojos entre abiertos por la sorpresa , realmente me veía hermosa, -gracias Louis-nii , me encanta- salió de mi habitación , busque en mi armario una falda mas arriba de las rodillas de color rosa, hice conjunto con una camisa blanca sin mangas , y mis bailarinas ,agarre mi bolso y Salí de mi habitación dejándola con llave,

Tome el ascensor quería llegar lo mas rápido posible a mi cita, no sé como Louis-nii se entero o fue simple casualidad , me asome no había nadie , bien mi oportunidad, para irme , Sali del edificio rápidamente, pues sabia que si mis hermanos se enteraban de que iba a una cita se pondrían celosos, Sali a toda prisa no quería perder el metro , la estación del tren estaba a 5 cuadras de mi casa , el sol estaba ya en su punto mas alto , seguí caminando hasta mi destino ,

-justo a tiempo- dije adentrándome al tren ,

-chii…- suspiraba juli quien se había quedado en la casa,

-juli-llamo Louis-, y mi adorable hermanita, pregunto entrecerrando los ojos, una enorme gota bajo por la nuca de la adorable ardillita -, pues.. ella… pues , -bajo sus orejitas y se escondió- juli,-llamo celosamente Louis.- ella se fue a una cita, no se con quien-termino confesando, los ojos de Louis se entreabrieron un poco por la sorpresa, -así que nuestra adorable hermanita se fue sin avisar-murmuro saliendo de la sala ,

A paso acelerado, iba buscando aquel chico con quien se suponía debía verse, se recostó en la pared esperando a aquella persona , el dia se fue tornando de colores naranjas y rosa, seguía viendo su reloj , aun guardaba las esperanzas de que el llegara , la noche empezó a ser acto de presencia, el frio empezó a recorrer su pequeño cuerpo aun así lo esperaría tal vez , le había pasado algo

-lo siento por la tardanza- dijo un chico, alto , de aspecto intelectual, agarro mis manos y me estrecho a su pecho, los ojos de la chica se abrieron por la sorpresa, agarro su brazo y la empezó a llevar a un camino algo oscuro , hasta llegar a una pequeña taberna donde se metieron, la mirada del chico era algo fría y calculadora, agarro su teléfono y llamo a alguien se fue a una esquina para hablar, dejando sola a la indefensa chica, el ambiente a tabaco y licor , los hombres de ahí fijando su mirada en ella , la incomodada se hizo presente su teléfono sonó, iba a contestar el teléfono cuando el chico lo agarro – por el momento no necesitaras esto- dijo mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a su rostro, la jalo del brazo haciendo que se acercara , sus respiraciones chocaron, la mirada perdida de ella y el rubor se hacían notar, el chico se alejo de nuevo mientras le dejaba un vaso con agua que ella generosamente se tomo, su vista empezó a nublarse

-no me siento muy bien- murmuro algo aturdida viendo al chico con una sonrisa, sus ojos se cerraron mientras su cuerpo caí, el chico la atrapo antes de que tocara el piso, se fue a la parte de atrás donde la dejo un par de horas.

-DONDE DEMONIOS SE METIO!- gritaba preocupado hikaru , la tención del lugar era cada vez era peor

-no resolveremos nada así,-puntualizo ukyo , mientras se asomaba por la ventana claramente preocupado

-masaomi-dijo Louis- que hay de su teléfono- se sentó en el sofá viendo como los demás detonaban cara de preocupación

-sale apagado- dijo mientras cargaba a a su hermano mas pequeño wataru

-quiero ver a onechan- chillaba wataru

-ya calma wataru-chan –le decía azusa, un ansioso kaname no dejaba de caminar por el cuerpo mordiéndose el pulgar, murmurando ciertas maldiciones, los trillizos empezaron hablar entre si como que lugares podría ir, yosuke y subaru salieron de la habitación gritando un voy a buscarla, fuuto empezó a murmura cosas como ' solo quiere ser el centro de atención'' los demás siguieron el ejemplo de subaro y yosuke y salieron a buscar a su querida hermana.

Hasta aquí lo dejo espero les gustes


	2. Chapter 2

Cap.2 segundo conflicto .desesperanza

Espero les gustes el cap dos de mi fic, esta dedicado a mi amiga karuta espero sus rewies

Cualquier critica , sugerencia n.n será agradecida

Se empezó a reincorporar lentamente, la cabeza le daba vueltas, la vista aun borrosa, a duras penas podía pararse, todo el lugar era oscuro, varias lagrimas empezaron a surcar su rostro, donde estaba, que paso con misato-san el estaba con ella por un momento y-se tapo la boca de la conmoción- el la había drogado, pero se suponen que eran amigos,

-juli-susurro mientras se abrazaba a si misma y lloraba, se podía escuchar murmullos al otro lado, hombres riendo o gritando por brindis, tenía miedo, empezó a temblar, quería estar en su casa con sus hermanos, una puerta se abrió y dejo ver a un hombre alto y de apariencia repulsiva

-misato!-grito- buen trabajo con esta chica se ve que valdrá mucho, creo que le daré una probada-sentencio mientras cerraba la puerta tras de sí y se escucho un –haz lo que quieras- su cara se plasmo de terror puro, el hombre empezó a acercarse más, rasgando sus ropas, empezó a moverse arañado y pateando todo, araño la cara de su agresor haciendo que este se enojara, la agarro del cabello alzándola del mismo, el moño hermoso que le había hecho su hermano con tanta dedicación se había deshecho, la pego contra la pared, un gemido de dolor salió de la boca de esta, la puerta se volvió a abrir y vio al chico que la había traicionado , lagrimas de dolor combinadas con odio salían sin control, el fijo su vista en la chica – no dañes la mercancía- fue lo único que dijo al salir, la puerta se cerro , la mirada del hombre que tenia al frente se poso en la indefensa chica, la atrajo hacia el , agarro su cabello y enredo su mano en el echándolo para atrás dejando su cuello expuesto, donde empezó a deleitarse con la inocente chica, la mirada perdida de esta en el techo con lagrimas .

-EMA!- se escuchaban gritos en todas partes buscando a cierta chica

-ONECHAN!- gritaba wataru con todo lo que sus cuerdas vocales le permitían

-NEE-SAN!- empezó a llamar un preocupado fuuto , todos buscando , preguntando, donde estaba su pequeña hermana.

La luna estaba brillante hermosa e indomable, el hombre seguía besando y lamiendo su cuello, su ropa había sido reducida a harapos, su maquillaje todo corrido, el hombre empezó a acariciar su pecho, la hizo estremecer , la iba a violar y lo sabia , su cuerpo se tenso, y empujo aquel hombre como pudo contra la pared haciendo que su cabeza chocara contra el muro, dejándolo inconsciente, abrió la puerta y vio la salida, corrió tan rápido como pudo, viendo la salida , una mano sujeto su brazo haciéndola caer,

-¿Adonde crees que vas?-sentencio misato, su cara reflejaba la maldad pura, recordó a wataru cuando le enseño un poco de defensa en situaciones incomodas, agarro el pulgar del hombre con la otra mano echándolo para atrás haciendo que este soltara el agarre, salió corriendo de aquel horrible lugar, corrió con fuerza sin importarle el dolor, solo quería escapar, las lagrimas nublaban su vista, cayo rendida en una calle ciega y se escondió atrás de unas bolsas de basura.

Sus pies les dolían por todo lo que corrió, tenia frio, aun podía sentir las manos de aquel asqueroso tocándola, calmo su respiración , se trato de parar en vano ya sus piernas no podían para mas, quería llegar a su casa lo más pronto posible,

Por su mente pasaba las peores escenas , estaba frustrado , golpeo la pared que tenia al lado , una calle ciega apestosa, solo los drogadictos o borrachos podrían estar ahí, escucho unos leves quejidos, un pobre gato de seguro desesperado por comida , mas quejidos como de dolor se seguían escuchando, se acerco cuidadosamente al lugar donde provenían aquellos sonidos, aparto las bolsas, su cara se transformo a una de horror puro, palideció, la imagen que veía era algo que no podría afrontar , su pequeña musa ahí tirada como si fuese un trapo, sus ropas rasgadas, su cuerpo magullado, agarro el frágil cuerpo de la chica, que empezó a resistirse mientras pataleaba

-suéltame, suéltame!- empezó a gritar, la sacudió levemente recibiendo sus rasguños

-soy yo, cálmate ,Emma, mírame- dijo con voz aterciopelada, sus manos formaron un puño, la chica se había calmado , reconoció la voz de Louis, sus lagrimas empezaron a salir más fuerte y se aferro a el como nunca, se sentía segura en brazos de Louis, su cansado cuerpo no pudo más y cayó en la inconsciencia, el calor que emanaba el cuerpo del la hacía tranquilarse, limpio las lagrimas de sus ojos y beso la coronilla de su frente , la cargo en sus brazos para salir de aquel callejón, sintió unos pasos acercándose, dos hombres aparecieron , veían a la chica ,

-danos a la chica- dijo abruptamente, el cuerpo de Louis se tenso, sus labios de curvaron levemente una mirada asesina dio paso al amable rostro de Louis,

-¿Por qué tendría que darles a la chica?- su mirada desafiante , acobardaría hasta el mas valiente, deposito suavemente a su adorada hermana en la pared , se acerco a los hombres y los agarro por la camisa- fuiste tu quien le hizo eso a mi EMA!- saco de su bolsillo su tijeras para cortar el flequillo y las abrió a la mitad, en un movimiento rápido le hizo una herida en el ojo haciendo que este sangrara, el otro tipo retrocedió, misato era quien había herido Louis, misato poso su mano en la herida que le había hecho Louis un quejido de dolor salió al ver tanta sangre.

-Maldito!- exclamo claramente molesto, se paro del piso molesto a hacerle frente a Louis , rápidamente fue embestido con una patada en todas las costillas quebrándole unas costillas, escupió sangre, Louis piso su mano con su zapatos partiéndole varios dedos, la expresión de dolor del misato era todo para el quería hacerlo sufrir por haber hecho sufrir a Ema , seguía pateándolo no quería parar quería matarlo, cuando lo vio inconsciente dejo de pegarle, agarro a su pequeña dama y se fue del lugar dejando a un malherido misato .

Agarro el teléfono y marco un numero, la llamada apenas de los 2 repiques fue contestada

-ukyo , encontré a Ema, me dirijo al apartamento dile a masaomi que tenga el botiquín listo para cuando llegue-colgó la llamada sin siquiera dejar a su hermano hablar, la furia recorría su cuerpo ver a su amada así, poco a poco empezó a abrir los ojos, viendo el rostro de Louis algo enojado.

-Louis-murmuro musito-estas enojado conmigo- dijo a duras penas, la cara de Louis se transformo en sorpresa , su rostro se relajo regalándole una sonrisa

-no mi princesa, no contigo- acto siguiente beso su frente haciendo que la chica se sonrojara,

-nunca podría enojarme contigo Ema , solo no me gusta verte así de malherida,-su flequillo tapo su rostro- no quiero perderte, no podría estar sin ti, porque te amo- dijo firmemente dejando ver la cara de confusión de su pequeña hermana, aunque no eran hermanos de sangre, aun tenia ese titulo de familia, pero la amaba , su frágil y grácil figura siempre sonriendo, se abrazo mas a el , sus lagrimas reaparecieron y lloro,

-tengo miedo,- dijo musito, el solo la apego mas a su cuerpo, mientras seguía su camino a su hogar, la chica se había vuelto a dormir en sus brazos, un pequeño beso deposito en sus labios

Llego al apartamento , pudo visualizar a todos sus hermanos , la cara de todos se transformo en ira al ver a su pequeña hermana en ese estado, masaomi procedió a curarla y vendarla, los demás seguían hablando y maldiciendo la suerte de su hermana, Ema poco a poco abrió sus ojos

-chicos- dijo , juli se pozo encima de ella llorando a cantaros, todos se le quedaron viendo

-que fue exactamente lo que sucedió, -hablo calmadamente ukyo , dándole una taza de te a su hermana, agacho su cabeza y empezó a llorar con la taza en manos,

-l…l..lo siento-decía entre lagrimas, wataru se lanzo en sus brazos mientras lloraba

-nechan estaba preocupado, neechaan- gimoteaba el pequeño niño, partió en llanto abrazando a su pequeño hermano –p.. que no los volvería a ver- logro decir , la mirada fría de fuuto incluso por esa vez sentía pena por su hermana, veía las vendas que le había puesto masomi, la sangre que a duras penas le logre limpiar sin desmayarse , abrazo también a su hermana , la chica se sorprendió al ver que fuuto la abrazaba y correspondió el abrazo, la cara de Louis , kaname y ukyo era historia de otro cuento, la sangre le hervía a kaname cuando vio entrar a su hermana en esas condiciones ni por buda perdonaría a esos bastardos, las manos de ukyo formaron dos puños , realmente no sabían que le habían hecho con totalidad a su hermana, pero no volvería a pasar

-podrías decirnos que paso- hablo hikaru pausadamente,

-hablemos de chica a chica-dijo mientras hacía señas que los demás se retiraran, la sala quedo con solo dos personas hikaru y Ema- la chica bajo la mirada ante su hermano mayor


	3. Chapter 3

Cap 3 . Tercer conflicto cambio

Quizás si no hubiese pasado por todo eso, seria de nuevo una sweet girls , pero –una sonrisa irónica asalto su boca- así esta mejor, su cuerpo se agitaba al compas de la música que sonaba , así podía expresarse sentirse ella , no le importaban las personas a su alrededor solo quería seguir disfrutando el solo de la guitarra eléctrica , como las emociones se agitaba movía sus labios como su la cantante fuese ella

-Yeah yeah yeah yeah  
yeah yeah keep going on – movía su cuerpo al compas de aquella mágica melodía para ella

-Baby I'm standing alone  
wasurenu; Rainy day  
anata no kage wo otte  
And It's over ;suna no you ni

I sigh every night  
I scream like a child and cried  
shizuka ni tadayou Sorrow  
Please Please god tsumi wo yurushite

I don't need to hide no more  
(ao)ku hikaru hou e nagareteku  
going on – cantaba como si la del escenario fuera ella sentía toda la adrenalina corriendo por su cuerpo , se sentía viva, más viva que nunca, alzaba sus brazos haciendo la mano cornuda , su cabello negro mas debajo de su cintura, con mechones azules, sus uñas pintadas de azul mediterráneo , su ropa tremendamente sexy las botas con mallas quizás la hacía ver más adulta, o así se sentía , viva .

-You'd better change now  
You'd better catch now  
kawaranai so be yourself  
I'll show you my strength now  
I'll show you my love now  
I'll show you everything yeah yeah  
Baby don't be afraid

You've got the chance now  
You've got the power  
kidzuite so true yourself  
I'll show you my life now  
I show you my love now  
I'll show you everything yeah yeah  
You'd better change now  
You'd better catch now  
kawaranai so be yourself  
I'll show you my strength now  
I'll show you my love now  
I'll show you everything yeah yeah  
Baby don't be afraid

Yeah yeah yeah yeah  
yeah yeah keep going on

Yeah yeah yeah yeah  
yeah yeah keep going on-

termino de cantar la canción junto con la cantante de su banda favorita, tal vez pensaría algún día armar una banda quizás, aquella chica ruda, de piel blanca con los labios pintados de rojo, sexy bruja que usa su hechizo para enamorar, aquella pequeña chica que alguna vez fue dulce hoy no era ni la sombra de ella misma,

Louis se cruzo de brazos esperando fuera del establecimiento que cierta chica salga, pues desde aquella noche , vi su pequeña figura salir del establecimiento

-ema- susurro, la chica pelinegra solo volteo a reojo a verle

-¿Qué quieres?- dijo en tono impaciente, un suave suspiro se hizo presente,

-lo siento- murmure no quería sentir mal a Louis , después de todo el era mi hermano, dibuje una sonrisa de las mas sincera solo para el, sentí sus brazos estrecharme suavemente , sentí su cuerpo protegiendo el mío dl frio, poso una bufanda en mi cuello

-vamos a casa – me dijo sonriendo amablemente, me cogió de la mano y salimos caminando a dirección a nuestro hogar, aun recuerdo con claridad lo que ocurrió hace unos meses, aquella conversación inconclusa..

Flash black

Hablemos de chica a chica- la impaciencia de hikaru se hacía mas presente , estábamos los dos solo en la sala, mi labio temblaba , no quería recordar , aun sentía las manos de aquel tipo tocándome , me abrace a mi misma , no quería hablar de ello

-dime Ema, ¿qué sucedió?- se acerco mas a mi, mi cuerpo no lo lograba controlar,

-y..y..yo.. –empezó a temblar, hikaru-ni me agarro las manos, no pude soportar mas , una sonora cachetada resonó en el lugar-NO TE ACERQUES!- grite con todas mis fuerzas, no soportaba el tacto de mi propio hermano, pero ¿Por qué? , agite mi cabeza y me encogí abrazándome , que me sucede- me reproche mentalmente, hikaru es mi hermano entonces por que? , minutos después todos mis hermanos estaban ahí, vi a wataru, se intento acercar, pero no pude mantenerme cerca de ellos tenía miedo, porque si hace minutos estaba abrazando a mi pequeño hermano menor.

Los murmullos del lugar se empezaron hacer cada vez más, todos ahí reunidos, trague fuertemente no lograba respirar bien , me aparte de todos, fije mi mirada en Louis, quien se notaba preocupado,

-a..a..ale..aléjense- mi cuerpo fue desvaneciéndose, cayendo en inconsciencia,

Despertó perezosamente, sus ojos pesaban y su cuerpo dolía, estiro sus piernas y brazos y sintió leve punzadas de dolor , recordó lo que había pasado, y se acurruco entre sus sabanas , juli se posó sobre ella sin decir nada solo haciéndole compañía, sus hermanos intentaban entrar mas no podían, la pequeña y frágil figura femenina se había encerrado en su propio mundo en su propia desdicha , pasaron 5 días sin que la femenina probara bocado alguno, o saliera.

-ema por favor onechan ven a come algo por favor- llamo wataru, su pequeño hermano, ella solo lo ignoro , juli al no poder ver mas a la pobre chica así , salió por la ventana en busca del único que lo entendía Louis,

Busco desesperadamente a aquel chico rubio,

-louis!- grito la pequeña ardilla , mientras se posaba en el hombro de aquel muchacho, una sonrisa amarga le dio de respuesta a la pequeña mascota de ema

-louis Louis! –gritaba desesperadamente encima de el – juli le conto todo lo que sucedía, salió a buscar a su pequeña hermana.

-chii-chan – susurro entrando a a su habitación, vio a la chica tendida en su cama pálida, un sonoro suspiro salió de su boca, pues no sabía cuanto tiempo estaría así, fue a la cocina a buscar alimento y bebida para la chica, la despertó con cuidado, la aturdida chica solo miro confundida mientras comía lo que el le daba , beso su frente con delicadeza el la ayudaría a salir a delante.

Una semana después ema salió de su cuarto a buscar a Louis , busco decididamente hasta que lo encontró en su habitación

-louis, -llamo , la sonrisa de este se prendió al verla, casi nunca salía y solo el , podía lograr que comiera, no interactuaba con sus otros hermanos wataru y el eran la excepción

-necesito un cambio- dijo, mientras el abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, pude ver como mi hermano se llevaba el pulgar a la boca y murmuraba cosas, como '' quizás eso le quede bien'' saco de su cómoda un 2 frasquitos de tinte con sus tijeras, y secador y fue como todo comenzó un nuevo cambio un nuevo yo

Fin del flash back

Seguía caminando de la mano de Louis , hasta que divisamos nuestra casa, solté su mano y me diriji a la puerta principal , para abrir la puerta

-ema- me llamo Louis apenas voltee, sentí sus labios posados en los míos dándome un suave y tierno beso, cerré mis ojos y me deje llevar quizás así era mejor amar a mi amado Louis.

A los lejos una figura masculina rechistaba ansioso de ver aquella escena, asi que ahí vivía la mocosa , se las pagaría todas y cada una…

-mi venganza llegara pronto- dicho esto se retiro soltando una risa macabra..

Bueno hasta aquí lo dejo luego subo el cap 4 gracias a todas por alentarme a seguir con mi historia espero les guste este cambio de sweet girl a una chica apática con las personas que vive en sus conciertos de rock

Cualquier duda mándame un MP


	4. Chapter 4

Gracias a todas por los comentarios que me han dejado me alegra que mi fic sea de su agrado , se que la serie no lleva ni tragedia solo una orgia que terminara en yaoi o un hentai muy hard XD pues especialmente me llamo la atención la pareja louis por ema porque louis es ese tipo de chico callado que no sabes si es psicópata como dicen nadie planea un asesinato en voz alta ¿? Pues aquí les dejo el 4to cap n-n no me odien T_T

Cap. 4 cuarto conflicto desesperación

Quizás una mala jugada del destino , o quizás un pecado que debía ser cobrado no sabría decir que pudiese ser, solo quería un escape, solo eso..

Cuando fue que deje de verte como mi hermano, cuando fue que tu suave mirar y sonrisa me cautivaron Louis? Ahora mírame aquí desesperada por encontrarte, tengo miedo si algo te pasa yo no podría.. que estés bien amor mío

-aquí estoy masato- dije con voz firme mientras entraba al recinto , su mirada calo mis huesos podía ver su sonrisa arrogante con a cicatriz en su rostro , aquella que le hizo Louis al defenderme,

-donde esta, donde esta Louis- dije molesta,

-valla, valla la corderita se ha molestado,- agarro mi mentó y me acerco a sus rostro- mmm , dame motivación para decirte donde esta- dijo cínicamente, mi cara se transformo en pura ira

-desvístete- dijo en mi oído, su mirada se pozo en una silla con un hombre amarrado mal trecho, mis ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa,

-l..l..louis?- murmure , sin poder creerlo

-em….e…ema- murmuro el pobre chico, las lagrimas empezaron a correr libremente por mi rostro

-suelta a louis por favor suéltalo por favor- agarre su chaqueta mientras tiraba con fuerza suplicándole que lo dejara en libertad

-ya sabes mi precio- dijo sonriendo triunfante, mi cuerpo tembló, tengo miedo , tengo miedo de las personas de que te traiciones, pero no podía traicionar a louis, no puedo, me desvestí lentamente quedando en ropa interior, masato atrajo mi cuerpo contra el suyo su mano se empezaba a deslizar por mi vientre en un vaivén hacia mi pecho, hizo una seña con su cabeza, dos hombres le quitaron la capucha que tapaba su rostro, la sangre seca en su frente o tal vez su cuerpo cubierto de aquel liquido rojo me hicieron estremecer, masato de una patada me tiro al piso agarro mi cabello con su mano derecha tirando de el, un sonoro grito de dolor salió de mi boca,

-d..deja a Louis! –grite con todas mis fuerzas, su sonrisa se hizo mas amplia , su pie se pozo en mi espalda , soltó mi cabello y solo se dedico a patearme , porque todo tenia que cambiar tan de repente hace solo unas horas Louis y yo estábamos juntos .

Flash back

-ema- me llamo Louis apenas voltee, sentí sus labios posados en los míos dándome un suave y tierno beso, cerré mis ojos y me deje llevar quizás así era mejor amar a mi amado Louis.

A los lejos una figura masculina rechistaba ansioso de ver aquella escena, asi que ahí vivía la mocosa , se las pagaría todas y cada una…

-mi venganza llegara pronto- dicho esto se retiro soltando una risa macabra, seguía su paso seguro, agarro su teléfono

' alo, si los rescontré te mando la dirección es hora del show' –colgó su móvil mientras se paro a esperar.

-louis- le sonríe mientras agarraba su mano con fuerza

-l..lo siento mucho- sus ojos se abrieron me iba a interrumpir y solo segui hablando

-se que todo lo que ha pasado no ha sido fácil, mi cambio, pero creo que ya es hora de olvidar, estoy al tanto de que le dijiste todo a hikaru no te culpo y gracias por todo por cuidarme , será que mañana podrías volver a ponerme mi color de cabello , se que a todos les ha pegado mi cambio, ahí muchas cosas que aprendí, la vida no es fácil y siempre habrá personas que quieran dañarte, pero si cuentas con apoyo podrás superarlas- pequeñas lagrimas se empezaban a deslizar- los he preocupado mucho a ti a juli a todos, pero gracias por siempre estar conmigo Louis-me abalance a sus brazos y llore, el se limito a acariciar mi cabello- lo abrace un poco mas – te amo Louis- dije sin titubeos, sentí sus cálidos labios posarse en los míos mientras me dejaba llevar, entramos a la residencia, donde salude a todos con ánimos

-tadaima- dije feliz, azusa-ni y ukyo-ni me vieron con alegría hace tiempo que no los saludaba de esa forma, agarre la mano de Louis , pues no me importaba si les molestaba o no quería a Louis a mi louis

-hoooya! Pero si es mi querida hermanita-dijo hikaru mientras saludaba – parece que ya decidieron ciertas cosas no- Louis y yo nos miramos a la cara sonriendo uno al otro

-asi parece- dijo Louis calmadamente

-pues ya era hora- dijo kaname, solo sonrió por nosotros

-onechan onechan- vino wataru , el único con quien seguía medio tratando después de entran en mi crisis, lo abrace y lo alce el solo sonrió , volvía a estar con mi familia, los presentes reímos un rato , poco después cada quien fue despidiéndose para ir a sus aposentos, no fui la excepción,

-oyasumi- dije a hikaru , kaname y le deposite un suave beso en la frente al pequeño wataru que e hallaba dormido en las piernas de kaname-ni, Louis se limito a seguirme a mi habitación como todas las noches, me deposito un beso y se fue a su habitación, abrace a juli quien dormida , todo volvería a ser como antes todos volveríamos a sonreír de nuevo, me dormí con esa esperanza .

Pov Louis

Deje a ema en su habitación , al fin podía sentirme tranquilo después de tanto tiempo que no lloraría esta noche que dormiría tranquila que no tendría pesadillas después de 3 largos meses de siempre estar fuera de su habitación esperando que se durmiera o cuando lloraba estar ahí cuando gritaba asustada el era quien estaba ahí para ella, sonrió para mi mismo , mi pequeña y dulce ema, inocente aun ,todo lo que me dijo abajo fue un vuelco para mi corazón , logro abrir de nuevo su corazón eso me alegra no quiero verla sufrir me dirijo a mi cuarto cuando un móvil suena , saco de mi pantalón aquel pequeño aparato , no era el mío era el de ema, miro la pantalla numero desconocido , me daba mala espina respire fuerte y conteste

-alo ¿quién habla?-pregunte sentí una respiración contenida,

-si no quieres que la mate ven a esta dirección en una hora o ella morirá y no sabras como ni cuando, y no siempre podrás estar con ella, como hoy en medio del concierto donde tu estabas afuera para esperarla o me equivoco-apreté mi puño con ira, sentí la sangre herví dentro de mi

-te espero ahí-me dijo y colgó, sabia que era una trampa asi que deje debajo de la puerta de hikaru una pequeña nota a donde me dirigía si algo me pasaba, tranque el cuarto de ema, no iba a dejar que nada le sucediera , y fui a la dirección especificada en medio de la noche, ese maldito las pagaría.

Pov ema

Me desperté a mitad de la noche , la garganta me ardía la tenia seca quería algo de agua, fui abrir mi habitación y estaba trancada

-pero que?- empezó a empujar la puerta hasta que cedió-pero de quien fue esta idea- suspire, por alguna razón me dirijo al cuarto de Louis, escuche mi móvil sonado, que tonta lo deje con el- entre a su cuarto y no lo vi, que extraño empezó a pensar tome el teléfono en mis manos y vi el numero de Louis que me llamaba

'louis don..'

'hola ema' escuche esa voz, m..masato

'porque tienes el teléfono de Louis si le haces algo te juro que te matare'-una sonora carcajada sono al travez del aparatito

'segura que quieres hacer esas amenazas cuando el esta a mi merced venid a esta dirección y te lo dare' –colgo el teléfono , agarre mi chaqueta y fui al punto de encuentro

Fin del flash back

Volvió a jalar mi cabello , el dolor no me importaba quería salvar a Louis eso era todo no me importaba morir ahí en cambio si el se salvaba, no podía permitir que algo le ocurriese por mi culpa ,su lengua empezó a recorrer mi cuello y su mano se posaba en mi pecho, algún dia morirá eso yo lo se, agarraron la cara de Louis obligándolo a ver todo , su cara de ira , frustración impotencia se reflejaba, la risa de masato solo empeoraba las cosas,

-tu y tu hermanito pagaran por lo que me hicieron-

-mátame –dije los ojos de Louis desbordaron sorpresa y terror-

-no me importa lo que me hagas , déjalo ir por favor- implore , sonreí para Louis no quería que me viera triste no podría,

-e..ema no digas tonterías- fue lo que me dijo el , solo le sonreí no me importaba nada

-keep goin on- me dije a mi misma, visualice un pedazo de vidrio en el suelo , lo agarre con mucho sigilo, mientras masato seguía jaloneando mi cabello, calme mi respiración, en uno de mis ataques me había metido en defensa personal , si caería me llevaría a uno conmigo, apreté el pedazo de vidrio con fuerza , sentí como se hundía en mi piel, en un movimiento rápido corte mi cabello soltando su agarre de mi y le rasguñe con aquel trozo en el rostro, dejándolo imposibilitado de luchar por unos minutos , los otros dos hombres vinieron hacia mi, Louis gritaba mi nombre con terror, poco a poco masato de reincorporo

-maldita perra!- me pego una patada en las costillas dejándome sin aire alguno, escupí algo de sangre, sabia que Louis se habi deshecho de sus cuerdas que lo aprisionaban ,

-corree!- grite con la poca fuerza que me quedaba sus ojos reflejaban dolor , uno de los hombres trato de embestirlo y solo lo esquivo , masato me agarro del brazo y me reincorporo del suelo, de su chaqueta saco un arma, la puso al lado de mi cabeza, sentí el frio de aquel metal , Louis detuvo su paso hacia ami y quedo totalmente quieto,

-un paso en falso y se muere- dijo sonriendo triunfante, un estrepito ruido sonó de una ventana siendo quebrada, de un momento a otro fuimos rodeados por policías, masato se distrajo y logre zafarme, apunto a louis con su arma, y disparo, abrace a louis, mientras los policías entraban y apresaban a aquel criminal , la bala perdida donde quedo todos miraron alrededor, abrace con mas fuerza a louis.

-t…t..te a..amo- le murmuro mientras caí inconsciente, la sangre empezaba a salir por mi pecho,

-EMA!-grito a todo dar Louis mientras me abraza, mis ojos pesaban ya no podía mas , sonreí y caí en la oscuridad total… todo había terminado..

Soy mala lo se :c el siguiente cap es el final =3 espero le gustes mas un epilogo que hare :3 muchisimas gracias a todas las lectoras que hayan pasado a chismosear mi fic , próximamente hare uno mas rosa :3 y uno de uta no princes-sama :3 hasta la próxima vista espero sus comentarios n-n


	5. Chapter 5

**Ante todo un cordial saludo a todos aquellos que se hallan metido a leer mi historia de brother conflict este es el cap final mas un epilogo que les hare jejejejeje espero les gustes espero sus rewies =3**

Cap. . 5 Quinto conflicto ' resonancia'

Mi cuerpo pesaba, mis ojos ya no podían abrirse, sentí el abrazo de Louis aferrándome a la vida sus lagrimas salían sin control alguno, su cálido aliento envolvía mi cuerpo hundió su rostro en mi pecho escuchando cada latido, cada uno era más débil al anterior hasta que quedo el silencio

-EMAA!- fue lo último que escuche, ya todo había terminado.

POSV LOUIS

Su corazón dejo de latir, sentí que el mío dejo de latir con el de ella , la apreté mas a mí,

—Por favor no te vayas de mi lado, te lo ruego Ema— mis lagrimas caían sin control , un policía se acerco a mí, viendo con pena,

—Vamos a subirla a la ambulancia— me separo de Ema, me quede de rodillas rodeado de un charco de sangre, mis ropas estaban manchadas con aquel liquido rojizo , llegaron los paramédicos , con cuidado la pasaron a una camilla su frágil cuerpo , parecía un ángel, si un ángel dormido que no sabía que tenía q despertar, apreté mi mano formando un puño , la impotencia la frustración no se comparaban en nada al dolor que sentía , su frágil y grácil figura me habían protegido , cuando debía ser al revés fue mi culpa y ahora ella esta… está muerta..

Me reincorpore del suelo lentamente mi flequillo tapaba mi rostro las persona que se hallaban en el lugar poco a poco se fueron retirándose, me encamine a la salida, tendría que ir al hospital para firmar el acta de defunción de Ema , sonrió irónicamente, un capullo que no logro florecer , muere sin mostrar su esplendor , Salí donde para mi sorpresa me encontré con hikaru, su mirada se hizo sorpresiva al ver mis ropas manchadas de sangre.

— ¿estás herido? — me cuestiono cruzándose de brazos , llevo su mano al su cabello echando unos mechones atrás , baje la cabeza con pesar no podría enfrentarle a él ni a nadie , yo mismo me reprochaba , empecé a llorar de nuevo , sus rostro se suavizo un poco , miro alrededor mío buscando a una cierta figura

— ¿Donde está Ema? – me pregunto mirándome fijamente esperando mi respuestas , caí de rodillas y tape mis ojos con las manos, una noche tranquila , sin ruido alguno el viento soplaba un gélido viento, el cielo oscuro mostrando impotencia como la mía, reflejando mi dolor, empezó a llover me quede mirando el cielo, mis lagrimas se limpiaban con la lluvia mis ropas desprendían la sangre que hacía en mí , la cara de hikaru se transformo en autentico horror al comprender mi acción , se hecho unos pasos para atrás, tapo su boca tragando un grito de horror ,

— a donde la llevaron Louis habla a DONDE! — me grito con desespero, jaloneo mi camisa agarrándola por las solapas, sonreí con amargues

—ya es muy tarde no hay nada que hacer—dije mientras perdía las pocas fuerzas y caía al frio piso, si tal vez ese sería un buen final para mi , morir con la persona que amo, mire al cielo levantando mi mano al imponente cielo tratando de alcanzarlo , hikaru se limito a llamar por teléfono a kaname y ukyo informando de la situación que la trataran los mas propia posible, 30 minutos después escuche un carro aproximarse, fue cuando me di cuenta que era ukyo en su automóvil, hikaru me pateo levemente para pararme, a duras penas conseguí hacerlo, la cara de kaname y ukyo fue un poema sus ojos se abrieron horrorizados por mis ropajes, el silencio reino entre todos, entre sin decir palabra alguna, kaname y ukyo se echaban miradas furtivas mientras el carro hecho a andar , veía los edificio las luces, como si fuese muy distante de mi, solo podía ver su rosto , sus ojos llenos de miedo viéndome diciéndome que me amaba, mas lagrimas adornaban mi rostro, débil si esa era la palabra perfecta para mi débil. Llegamos al hospital general de Tokio , ukyo se llego al mostrador

—disculpe asahina ema en que habitación estas? — dijo ukyo mientras simplemente veía como la enfermera buscaba información de la dicha nombrada

—asahina, asahina, disculpe señor no tenemos ninguna asahina ema en el registro , mis disculpas— hizo una pequeña reverencia y siguió en lo suyo, la sangre me hirvió

—NO ME JODAS! —le grite la aludida solo se hecho para atrás

—señor por favor tranquilizase— me indico, me acerque a donde estaba la enfermera y la agarre de su uniforme

—asahina ema donde esta, la trajeron a este hospital, es una muchacha pequeña de cabellos negros cortos estaba gravemente herida por una bala así que deje de tomarme el pelo y me diga donde esta — le espete con ira a la enfermera , busco entre sus papeles sin lograr dar con la nombrada chica, se abrió una puerta detrás de la muchacha entrado masaomi.

—are? Que están haciendo aquí—pregunto masaomi sorprendido mirando a ukyo que cargaba un rostro fúnebre.

—estamos buscando a ema masaomi—le dijo kaname de forma pasible

—¿nos ayudas? — dijo ukyo cabizbaja

—a Ema? Le sucedió algo se corto con algo? — miro al techo pensando que le habría pasado a su pequeña hermana, hikaru fue el que le respondió.

—Ema vino aquí por una herida de bala masaomi-san, y le señorita no nos esta dando respuestas positivas de su estadía aquí , así que digamos que estamos algo desesperados—los ojos de masaomi se desorbitaron ,

—¿Cómo? , enfermera busque inmediatamente expedientes traídos en menos de 1 hora sobre pacientes en emergencias pero ya! — le indico masaomi severamente, la pobre chica no tuvo mas remedio que hacer lo que decía, se fue del lugar buscando a los doctores que si no mal recordaba hace rato había llegado una paciente en condiciones nada buena será entonces aquella chica.

Pasaron los minutos y los impasibles hermanos estaban que estallaban de ira y frustración

—Louis— hablo kaname mirándome fijamente.

—todos estamos consientes en la relación que mantienes con Ema, pero quisiéramos saber todo—sentencio , suspire forzosamente , y les conté todo saltándome algunos detalles de encuentros con Ema.

—ya veo , así que esa es la situación, nunca imaginamos que fuese de tal magnitud- espeto ukyo , frunció el seño mientras masajeaba su cien , se quito los lentes y masajeo la zona de el tabique , luego todo volvió a quedar en silencio, pasaron 2 horas y no daban ni respuesta de la enferma ni de Ema, seguí frustrado así que me fui al baño, me encamine y entre al lavabo lave mi rostro y lo seque mientras me miraba al espejo lo que vi fue a un chico con el corazón verdaderamente roto sin ilusión alguna sin esperanza sin sueños , me dirigí de nuevo con mis hermanos donde me dieron la noticia de Ema.

—disculpe la demora— hablo la enfermera que ya empezaba a odiar.

—encontré a la paciente asahina, está en terapia intensiva no encontraba reporte alguno puesto cuando llego sus signos vitales habían desaparecidos , pero el doctor kuroki la ha salvado , por el momento está estable en observación dice que esta noche es critica por el hecho de que perdió mucha sangre y fue difícil extraer la bala , pero no dio en ningún órgano vital, así que tengan fe y aguarden a mas noticias— dijo y se fue por donde llego dejándonos con una esperanza de vida de que Ema estaría bien, kaname saco su rosario y empezó a rezar, masaomi se dirigió a su consultorio mientras ukyo iba por un café, me dormí en aquel asiento de metal esperando una respuesta positiva.

Pasaron las horas hasta que llego un doctor kuroki sunagawa

—ustedes son familiares de la chica Ema asahina? — cuestiono mientras me miraba, se sonó la garganta y continuo hablando.

—la señorita asahina se encuentran fuera de peligro hace unas horas despertó ya la trasladamos a una habitación , pueden ir a verla pero no la aturdan con muchas preguntas dicho esto me disculpo tengo que irme—dijo sin mas mientras se iba, me dirigí al elevador para ir a la habitación ukyo se había quedado abajo con hikaru y kaname , mientras masaomi se fue a el casa a informar la situación, camine rápidamente por los pasillos, quería verla mi amada Ema, entre a su cuarto , y ahí la vi, sentada en su cama viendo la ventana, dirigió su mirada a mi , una cálida sonrisa se hizo presente quería abalanzarme sobre ella pero no podía aun estaba sanado su herida, recosté mi cabeza al lado de su cama, cuando sentí su mano posarse en mi cabello y me comenzaba a consentir .

POS'V EMA

Vi entran a Louis a la habitación donde me encontraba estaba tan feliz el estaba bien, sus ojos parecían cansados , se acerco a mi y coloco su cabeza en la cama, sonreí y empecé a jugar con su cabello, el cerro los ojos dejando escapar leves suspiros , poco a poco se quedo dormido, reí un poco , el pobre debía estar muy cansado muchas emociones por un día.

—oyasumi— le dije mientras seguía jugueteando con su cabello , todo parecía que iba a volver a encaminarse como debería ser.

Pasaron varios minutos cuando sentí que tocaban la puerta.

—pasen—dije bajito para no despertar a Louis, para mi sorpresa vi a todos mis queridos hermanos ahí, kaname llevaba un gran peluche de oso con un corazón que decía i love , masaomi tenía en brazos a wataru quien se le veía que había llorando, fuuto tenía una gran montaña de mangas en sus manos, ukyo una canasta de frutas, hikaru muchos globos de helio que decían recupérate pronto, mis lágrimas se desbordaban mi familia siempre me apoyaría .

—n..no no llores tonta— hablo subaru quien me tenía unos dulces.

—vinimos a dejar esto y llevarnos a Louis el pobre esta agotado a demás el doctor dijo que tenias que descansar — ukyo beso mi frente y sonrió , se acerco a mi oído.

—nos alegra que estés bien— dicho eso se retiraron todos con una sonrisa en sus caras de verme sana y salva.

VARIOS DIAS DESPUES

La alegría en la casa asahina se podía sentir su querida hermana le habían dado de alta, mientras ukyo preparaba un banquete de bienvenida para su hermana y los otros intranquilos por verla, sabían que hoy iba a ser un gran día , vieron a Louis entran con Ema a la casa.

—BIENVENIDA DE VUELTA HERMANA! —gritaron eufóricos todos mientras abrazaban a su hermana.

Louis sonreía con picardía mientras todos festejaban el regreso de su hermana

—Ema—llamo Louis esta volteo a verle , algo sorprendida y ruborizada al verle de rodillas al frente mío.

—Louis que estás haciendo— pregunte apenada mientras mi cara se teñía de color rojo de vergüenza, una sonrisa dibujo en sus sexys labios mientras me miraba con ternura.

—cásate conmigo— dijo mientras sacaba una pequeña cajita con un hermoso anillo de plata con unos adorno en oro , mis ojos se aguaron y me le tire encima mientras los demás aun con cara de estupefacción dibujada en sus rostros por aquella propuesta.

—si— dije mientras cerraba el trato con un beso, un beso de amor , un verdadero beso, que acompañaba la esperanza y sueños de nosotros dos.

**FIN**

**N.A: ejem ejem espero les haya gustado aun falta el epilogo así que espérenlo con ganas *u* espero de todo corazón que les guste mi fic, gracias por su apoyo chicas me alegro mucho por todos esos rewies me dan ganas de seguir escribiendo estes es mi primer fic publicado realmente me daba pena subir una historia mia, pero me lleve con la sorpresa de que a muchas les gustaron y eso es mas que suficiente para darme mas ganas de escribir las leo la próxima semana =3 se me cuida ladies ~ 3 **


	6. Chapter 6

Pues este es el ultimo capitulo de mi historia quisiera agradecerle a todas las personas que han echado un vistazo a mi historia , aun me falta mucho como escritora realmente pero al saber que por lo menos a una persona le ha llegado gustar mi historia me da mucha felicidad gracias nos leeremos en otra historia

_Gracias a _

_Reisen Kurosawa_

_**Mily-Ice Spring**_

_sakurita-akatsuki_

_Takanashi Lyra_

_Tsushime _

_AstridUchiha_

Epilogo

—Vamos apúrate Ema! — chillaba Reisen, mi mejor amiga, me hecho un vistazo inspeccionando cada parte de mi, curvo sus labios sacando una sonrisa.

—de verdad que eres la novia más bella que he visto, su sonrisa se ensanchaba mas , ese peinado te queda estupendo, de verdad tu color castaño te queda D-I-V-I-N-O, decía mientras seguía admirando mi vestido, aun recordaba su regaño cuando dije que cualquier vestido estuviese bien .

— _¿Que vestido piensas usar? — interrogo esperando mi respuesta._

—_pues cualquiera está bien— puse mi dedo en mi labio pensando en Louis._

—_cualquiera ¡bien! ¡BIEN! —estallo en enojo mi amiga._

—_Cuando piensas en un vestido de novia, ¿cuáles son los detalles que primero se te vienen a la mente? Seguramente que es un vestido generalmente de color blanco y que tiene una cauda que hace que claramente se distinga de un vestido de fiesta normal. ¿Verdad? La cauda, cola, o tren del vestido de novia es uno de esos detalles que convierte a un bello vestido blanco a un fantástico vestido de novia__— cruzo sus brazos sobre su cintura._

—_Tu ganas — sonreí sabiendo y temiendo lo que vendría, Reisen me agarro del brazo y me saco a ver las mejores boutiques de novias._

_De su cartera saco su móvil y contacto con dos amigas mas de nosotras, Aidé y Riza, nos encontramos en un pequeño puesto de café donde después de interminables minutos para mi llegaron las chicas, la cara de Reisen se ilumino abrazando a nuestras amigas, suspire con agobio ellas 3 juntas eran un peligro para la sociedad y mi persona, este día seria largo, llegamos a una de la mas reconocidas boutiques de trajes de novia, el cual se mostraba una larga filas de mujeres esperando que abrieran , la razón sencillo estaban en oferta 50% de liquidación en vestidos de novias de diseñadores, Reisen saco 4 pitos de su cartera , lo puso en mano de cada una dejando una lista con ella ._

—_bien esto es lo que haremos, cuando una de las 4 encuentre el vestido suenen el pito e iremos enseguida por el vestido, role mis ojos esto sería una cacería, riza emocionada por la idea de Reisen y Aidé pues simplemente asentía, nosotras solo hablábamos cuando era necesario, las puertas de vidrio se abrieron dejando ver el frenesí de las mujeres todas se empujaban y arañaban por llegar a los vestidos._

_Vi la lista y empecé mi cacería del vestido, mire la lista y justamente al frente mío estaba uno de los vestidos de aquella lista, cuando lo fui a coger otra mano se interpuso, una chica rubia de ojos claro._

—_suéltalo es mi vestido— sentencio, mi cólera creció ¿pero quién se creía esa? _

—_no lo soltare— le conteste secamente y comenzó la lucha , sus arañazos se hacían presente en mis brazos por otro lado le jaloneaba el cabello, fue cuando recordé el dichoso pito y lo soné con todo el aire de mis pulmones, las chicas acudieron a mi rescate Reisen ,Aidé , riza, si yo pensaba que la pelea contra mi perpetrador era ruda , esta chica lo dejo bailando la macarena, los jalones por parte de Reisen se hacían ver en el cabello de la rubia, seguía sin soltar mi hermoso vestido._

—_dámelo! — grite con fuerzas aun forcejeaba con la rubia, entre jalones , insultos y arañazos logramos obtener el vestido, que por suerte no había sufrido ningún daño , alzamos las manos en señal de victoria, la rubia se largo molesta y echando maldiciones, entre risas y cansancio fuimos a pagar para largarnos , un hermoso vestido blanco satino , el corte en el pecho en v realzaba mi pequeño busto, un estilo corsé se hacía vista en la cintura, un hermoso encaje salía desde la parte derecha hasta extenderse por todo el vestido , la pequeña cola con bordados, el vestido era hermoso había que admitirlo esa rubia tenía un buen gusto , pero yo tenía la lista y el pito , sonreí para mis adentros, después de eso buscamos los zapatos perfectos y los accesorios , tomamos un café y nos dependimos, con la promesa de vernos el dia de mi boda._

—Hermosa_— _repitió Reisen.

—valió la pena el esfuerzo ¿no? — reí para mis adentros , nunca olvidaría ese día, mi cara perfectamente maquillada , con ligeras sombras cálidas para realzar mis ojos, una pintura labia rosada con un toque de brillo, mi cuello adornado por un hermoso collar gargantilla que caía en gotas , mi peinado fue proporcionado por mi amado estilista personal Louis, quien se dedico en la mañana hacerme el hermoso peinado que caía por mis hombros en risos, tal vez el apretado del vestido, o los nervios los cuales no me dejaban respirar bien.

—Estoy nerviosa— le hice saber a Reisen que solo se limito a reír, entraron al pequeño cuarto Aidé y riza mis otras dos damas de honor, sus abrazo se hicieron presente con delicadeza de no dañar mi vestido.

—Preciosa— dijo Aidé ladeando la cabeza buscando imperfecciones.

—despampanante— acompaño riza, las risas se hacían presentes al vernos las caras la última vez fue toda una odisea, se oyó un pequeño, toc en la puerta, visualice la figura de Miwa-san, entro radiante con mi padre a su lado, me ruborice por completo pues sabía que era extraño estar con Miwa-san la madre de Louis y esposa de mi padre, que vida tan irónica.

—Te vez deslumbrante Ema— me dijo con una sonrisa, reí algo nerviosa_,_ me abrazo con cariño maternal, me recordó el día que Louis y yo le contamos todo.

—_Madre— llamo Louis, se sentó agarrando mi mano, sus ojos buscaron los míos como dándome fuerzas._

—_Miwa-san—continúe diciendo— tenemos algo que deciros a ti y a mi padre— ambos entornaron sus ojos en nosotros, mi padre me miraba con cierto enojo, pues sabia por donde iba el rumbo._

—_Si te refieres a la relación que mantienes con tu hermano Louis estamos al tanto querida hija— hizo una pausa— esperaba que llegaran a decirlo aun estoy algo confundida de esta relación puesto son hermanos — dijo Miwa con semblante triste ._

—_cariño—empezó a hablar mi padre — podrán ser hermanos pero es un mero titulo, no son _hermanos_ de sangre así que no veo ningún problema ellos se aman es lo que importa no te parece cariño—dijo mi padre mientras me sonreía con cariño, tal vez casi nunca fuese estado mucho conmigo pero de verdad que era una gran padre y cariñoso, apreté la mano de Louis sintiendo su calor._

—_aun así pero que se le puede hacer ustedes se aman de verdad conozco a mi hijo , Louis cuida a Ema es mi única hija—relajo su semblante y nos sonrió, un peso menos me dije a mi misma._

Los ojos de mi padre se fijaron en mi, su mirada cambio, su semblante se puso triste , pequeñas lagrimas empezaban a formarse en sus ojos, me abrazo sentí sus lagrimas deslizarse.

—Te ves hermosa cariño, estoy tan orgulloso de ti mi pequeña hija, — abrace a mi padre con más cariño.

—Gracias papa— pequeñas lágrimas amenazaban con salir, Miwa-san agarro a mi padre del brazo y lo aparto.

—Le dañaras el vestido — Miwa me dio un suave beso en la frente

—venga no hagas esperar más a mi hijo— me arreglo las flores del ramo y me lo entrego, las chicas salieron de la habitación, dejándome con mi padre, me dio su brazo y salió conmigo hacia el altar.

Esperaba con ansias el poder verlo y echarme a sus brazos, cuando Salí al altar todo fue mágico, vi a todos mis hermanos viéndome y mi querido Louis con un hermoso traje smoking hecho a la medida dejando ver su espalda más ancha se acoplaba bien a su torso , un pequeño lazo color negro se posaba en su cuello el cual me hizo tener celos , se supone que deberían estar mis brazos alrededor de su cuello , su smoking le quedaba perfecto de color negro, a paso lento ,e fui acercando a el , la música tradicional sonaba mientras seguía mi camino, eche un pequeño vistazo a la iglesia, las bancas estaban amarradas con tela dando sensación de oleada las flores en todos lados el rico olor a tulipanes , rosas y margarita dejaban una fragancia única.

Mi padre me dio un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla tomo mi mano y la poso en la mano de Louis, sentí su calor, me tranquilice su mirada reflejaba lo que yo sentía, felicidad, amor, deseo, pasión.

Posv Louis

Cuando la vi entrar me quede anonadado nunca imagine que dicha musa pudiese ser real, la palabra hermosa se quedaba corta, cuando sentí su mano con la mía nunca quise que terminara este sueño viéndola ahí sonrojada por mí, toda nuestra familia aceptando nuestro amor, no quisiera perderla nunca la amo como nadie puede amar, cuando me di cuenta ya era el momento de la verdad

—si acepto—dijo mi hermosa Ema fue cuando me di cuenta que tenia que responder a aquella propuesta

—ante los ojos de dios usted acepta a Asahina Ema como su legitima esposa— dijo el cura, el cual se preguntaba porque tenias el mismo apellido

—Estaría loco—hice una pausa , sus ojos denotaron ansiedad — si no aceptara a esta hermosa chica—dije calmadamente , si lo pienso ahora había cambiado en torno a Ema, soy un gran estilista pero seré lo que ella necesite un protector si es necesario, su amante, su amigo su todo .

La acerque hacia mi depositándole un suave beso tenia ganas de sus suaves labios, todos los presentes estallaron en aplausos y silbidos. Agarro su mano y salieron del lugar donde habían unido sus vidas para siempre

—te amo Ema— dije sonriendo , sentí sus labios con los míos

—yo también— fue la respuesta de su ahora esposa Ema Asahina

**The End**

**Gracias por leer **


End file.
